One Thousand and First
by killerbunny117
Summary: He's asked her. He's asked her a thousand times, in a thousand different ways. But as the saying goes it's the thousand and first time that does it. Lily/James One Shot


A/N: This was the first fanfic I ever wrote. Hope you guys like it!

He's asked her. He's asked her a thousand times, in a thousand different ways. But as the saying goes it's the thousand and first time that does it. Lily/James One Shot

Lily Evans was sitting, attempting to take notes in her NEWT charms class. The last class of her day, after an extremely longer week that didn't seem to want to end. She was finding it difficult to concentrate due to the two dozen or so notes scattered all over her desk. But these weren't just any old notes however; these had been transfigured into little deer that were now scampering all across her parchment. She was doing her very best to ignore them and the look that the Head Boy had been sending her all day, all week for that matter, from across the room. There were only five minutes or so left in the class and she was trying to make the best of them.

The bell rang much too quickly for her liking, but none the less she was out of her seat and out of the class room before he could make his way across the crowed class room to her. She wasn't fast enough however and he managed to catch up with her on the floor above. "Hey Evans, Evans!" He called but she didn't stop, didn't break pace until he managed to grab hold of her upper arm. "Lily will you please just listen," He started to say but she cut him off. "Get out of it Potter! I already know what you've got to say so will you just leave me the bloody hell alone?" she managed to wrench her arm out of his grasp and set off at a run for Gryffindor tower. "Lily!" he groined and raced after her.

"Come on Lily! Just hear me out! Please give me a chance, give us a chance! It can't hurt and you almost did after the match last weekend. I saw it in you eyes, so why not? What's holding you back?" She stopped suddenly ten feet from the portrait hole and whirled around to face him. "How about the fact that you're still the same big headed, self absorbed, attention seeking prick that you always have been!" She then spun on her heel, not waiting for James to respond and ripped open the portrait hole. "Bloody hell Evens! Are you really that thick as to not see how different I am this year, how different everyone is! We're in the middle of a war and you've got to open your eyes and see what's standing right in front of you. Your one of the brightest people I know! So why can't you see it? Please Lily, just give me a chance." They were in the common room now. Most of the Gryffindor were down in the Great Hall for dinner but there was still about a dozen people lazing about the common room, most of them 6th and 7th years that had had the last class free. The room had gone completely silent almost as soon as they had entered. Lily was facing James now, glaring strait up into hazel eyes that were staring right back into her green ones. Their faces were only about a foot or so apart but neither moved and they just stood there, staring each other down. "Fine" she said not breaking her glare. "Excuse me?" James asked his eye brows knitting together in confusion. "I said fine, I'll give you a chance but I swear if you make me look like a fool Potter, I'll curse you into oblivion!" "Deal" he said, a smile starting to spread across his face. She continued to glare at him for another moment but it wasn't quite as fierce as it had been before. Then suddenly she turned and disappeared up the staircase to the girl's dormitories before James, or anyone else in the common room that had been watching, could react. She, Lily Evans had finally given into and had agreed to go out with James Potter. 'This might just be the craziest thing I ever done' she thought as she raced up to her dorm.

It had been three years, three long years of him trying anything and everything he could thing of, anything that might make her give in. He must have asked her a thousand times, in every way you can think of. And I do mean every way. Some if not most of his attempts had been foolish and he knew it, but none of that mattered any longer.

Back in the common room James best friend Sirius Black suddenly appearing behind him, "Well Prongs you were right." Sirius said. "She finally came around." He flopped down in one of the empty armchairs next to where James was standing. "Hmmm…I owe Wormtail five galleon." James however barely heard him. He was still staring at the same spot Lily had stood only a minute before, the smile still fixed upon his face.


End file.
